bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
Bladedance of Elementalers Light Novel Volume 05
Summary :~'' : ''The Blade Dance begins without Est : The mysterious Ren Ashbell : The awakening of Leonora the dragon knight : The truth of the Legendary Demon Slayer :~ After the intense battle with Muir Alenstarl the day they arrived, Team Scarlet have another free day before the Blade Dance starts. However, Kamito needs to find a way to break free from the curse he received and a way to bring Est back. Chapters Prologue Kamito had a dream. It was a scene where the Sacred Queen confronted the Demon King Solomon. He noticed Est , a sacred sword in Areishia Idriss's hand and he shouted out Est's name. Chapter 1 - The Broken Sacred Sword Kamito wakes up and finds Claire, who stood all night worrying about him, he realizes that he is not in his room and that he is in pajamas. He asks Claire what happened last night, and after some words, he remembers that Est disappeared. Kamito tries to get up, but is assaulted by the pain of his wounds, Claire tells him to rest and shows him the fruits she brought, After eating, Kamito asks about the Blade Dance, Claire tells him that the battle style will be Tempest, which is a favorable outcome but Kamito is worried because he's the strongest member of Team Scarlet, but without a contracted spirit he can not do much. Outside the room the other members of Team Scarlet are waiting, they ask Claire, and after they hear Kamito's saddened condition, they devise a plan to rise his spirits while Fianna looks for a way to remove the curse. Chapter 2 - Triple Date Kamito wakes up just to find Rinslet in a bunny costume inside his bed, moments later Ellis and Claire arrive in dog and cat's costume respectively. Kamito starts asking questions and they confess that it was Fianna's idea to rise his spirits. Kamito curses Fianna and decides that instead of it, they will visit the town. The town is full of people and the girls were not used to be with men, so Kamito decides to look for a place with fewer people to relax and the girls take him to La Parfait cafe. In the restaurant, the girls are enjoying their desserts but Kamito remembers Fianna and Est, lowering his mood, the girls are worried, but only Claire speaks to reassure him. Outside of the Grand Hall of the Wind Elemental Lord Fianna is yelling, requesting for and audience with Reicha, but the guard negates it and at the end entrust her to the Guardian Spirit. Meanwhile, Est was sinking into darkness, and the only thing she could remember was Kamito. Chapter 3 - Dragon Princess's Allurement After they ate the girls wanted to go shopping, wants to buy something for her sister, Claire wants Kamito's opinion on a dress and while the other two and busy, Ellis takes Kamito to the changing room and makes him choose the piece of underwear the she will buy. After the girls finish shopping they go to the Biblon to look for information about Est and the curse. In the Biblon the girls go to a secluded space with rare books while Kamito looks in the normal books, he finds Leonora, while talking she tells him that she saw their battle against Muir, Kamito arouses her Dragon Blood when he tells her that she is cute, thus, she tries to ensnare him. Just when Kamito had no chance of escaping, Claire arrives and the interruption disturbed the Dragon Blood, so Leonora decides to leave. On their way back Kamito asks about Leonora's Dragon Blood, after the explanation Kamito once again remembers Est. Est continues sinking in darkness when her former self, the «Demon Slayer Sacred Sword», appears before her, asking her to break the contract with Kamito, Est refuses and her former self tells her to remember her sins and her first contractor, Areishia Idriss. Chapter 4 - The Laurenfrost Sisters Kamito is preparing his bag for the Blade Dance when he hears people outside and exits the room just to find Rinslet and her little sister Mireille, Carol arrives later, after Mireille teases Rinslet and the later looses composure and needs Kamito's help. Carol takes Mireille away and Rinslet is about to return to make preparations when Kamito asks about Judia, Rinslet tells him and leaves. Fianna appears and tells Kamito that there was a way to remove the curse but he had to cross-dress. While he's changing, Claire appears and misunderstands the situation, after the explanation she also wants to go, but is turned down by Kamito and Fianna and leaves the room in tears. In an underground cave under Ragna Y's Ren Ashbell is talking to Muir, who just arrived, about the arrival of Sjora Kahn, the fourth member of Team Inferno, the topic changes to Ren's attack on Kamito and she gives a with «Mythical Class» ring with three spirits sealed inside before returning to a ritual in which she summoned the fifth member of Team Inferno, Nephentes Lore, the previous Ren Ashbell. Chapter 5 - The Princess Maiden of the Grand Shrine Kamito and Fianna are walking in the caves, when they hear Ren Ashbell and Muir's voices, but they cannot attack because Kamito does not have Est and cannot protect Fianna while fighting so they wait until they leave to continue. Back in her room, Claire is angry because she could not go with Kamito and Fianna, but is surprised when she receives books and files from previous Blade Dances sent from the Academy by Greyworth for preparing strategies. Kamito tells Fianna about his dreams about Areishia Idriss, and Fianna explains that it must be from his connection with Est. They arrive at the entrance and Fianna opens it and they got to Reicha's room without problem. Reicha almost fainted when she saw Kamito reveal that he was a male, after Fianna's explanations Reicha accepted to remove the curse using the «Sacred Flames of Judgment». Kamito removes his shirt and the ritual begins, the places where Reicha touched started to ache, finally the curse started to ache even more and Est's seal started to shine. Chapter 6 - The Sacred Sword's Memories Kamito sees Est enshrouded in darkness and tries to reach her, she reject him and says that she cannot continue to be his sword because of her sins, pain assaults Kamito and he sees how Est met Areishia Idriss before waking up, Fianna tells him that he fainted for a few minutes and they leave Reicha to rest. Back in her room, Claire was devising strategies and realizes that they relied too much in Kamito and Est before running through the information from Team Inferno and Leonora. Kamito enters the room barely standing and tells her what happened and also that Est has not returned. In the castle's garden, Ren Ashbell is talking with Restia, after the later leaves, she calls to Leonora, who was eavesdropping, Leonora attacks, but only hits the air, Ren strikes back and tortures her, Leonora just hears that Ren will give her a strong opponent before loosing consciousness. Est continues in the darkness, lamenting on becoming Kamito's sword, she remembers a scene with Areishia, but she cannot remember the words she told her. Chapter 7 - The Real Battle Begins The teams assemble in a hall, the stares were focused on Kamito, as Team Scarlet surveyed through their opponents, all the talking stops when Team Inferno appears, after a brief exchange with Kamito, Ren Ashbell continues her way with her team. As they get transported to Ragna Y's forest, Team Scarlet assumes formation, after a while the girls start trying to monopolize Kamito, but he stops them when he notices that they're being ambushed. They get attacked by the team from the Royal Kingdom of Balsutan and Kamito is separated from the rest of the team, however, he holds his ground against three elementalists until Ellis arrives, the opponent team ordered retreat, but Kamito managed to get the spirit crystal from one of them. Leonora was watching the whole scene with her team and decided that they will hunt Team Scarlet. Chapter 8 - The Temptation of Darkness Chapter 9 - Demon Slayer Epilogue Kamito found himself back in their stronghold with Est by his side. Kamito said he will not regret choosing Est even if she was a cursed sword and said he had found a «Wish» Illustrations STnBD V05 cover.jpg|Official Japanese Cover STnBD V05 inner cover.jpg|Official Japanese Inner Cover STnBD V05 001.jpg|Colour Illustrations 1 STnBD V05 002.jpg|Colour Illustrations 2 STnBD V05 003.jpg|Colour Illustrations 3 V05 P025.jpg|Page 25 V05 P079.jpg|Page 79 V05 P086.jpg|Page 86 V05 P111.jpg|Page 111 V05 P119.jpg|Page 119 V05 P137.jpg|Page 137 V05 P217.jpg|Page 217 V05 P241.jpg|Page 241 V05 P247.jpg|Page 247 V05 P259.jpg|Page 259 Category:Light Novel Volumes Category:Franchise Category:Creator Publications